


Tell The Truth and Shame The Devil

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets aren't always meant to be shared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell The Truth and Shame The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tell The Truth and Shame The Devil  
> Characters: Sam Tyler, Gene Hunt  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Secrets aren't always meant to be shared  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Honesty.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

“Honesty is the best policy, Guv.”

“So we tell suspects we’ve no evidence and send them home?”

“Not at work. I meant personally.”

“So you want to know that Chris looks up to Ray because nobody ever encouraged him before? You want to know that Phyllis and Ray had a fling last year? You want to know that my wife and I got married for the wrong reasons? She knew I’d never progress in this job if there was any speculation. She doesn’t mind and she’s had the odd discrete encounter. Sometimes, Sam, it's secrets that hold our lives together."


End file.
